Xero Sakuraba
Xero is a''' Phoenix Flames Manipulation'(a Custom type of fire magic) who is in the wonderful guild of Fairy tail!! Appearance Xero have a spikey black hair with a little white strand of hair in front. His eye color is red. He normals wears a set of magic headphones just in case he wants to listen to music, a white scarf that his father gave him,and combat gloves for training or for a real battle. Xero wear a jacket with one sleeve on one side so the other will show his guild symbol. He wears white short with purple/blueish boots. Xero always carry his trusted friend Burn the Phoenix on his shoulder. Xero some times wear a weighted Poncho Personality Xero is pretty much a out going kid. He mostly stubborn. Xero is sometimes air headed as well. He basically a kid who never gives up! He rarely holds a grudge or negative feelings towards anyone. Xero is really hard-headed some times. Xero also a kid who cares for his comrades as a family. He constantly tries to prove his strength to others.((mostly his close friends)) He always wants to do to right things so he can reach his dreams on becoming a hero, but if he seesa dark guild member normal Xero would punch the person right off the back. History Xero was born into a adventurist family and was raise in the Phoenix Garden(home of the Sakuraba Family). His mother died during child birth. Xero loves exploring to new places with his dad Zero Sakuraba. The Sakuraba Family are made up of mages that uses a custom made magic made by Xero Grandfather Gonard Sakuraba and his wife Yubel Taenos . The Magic is called '''Phoenix Flames Manipulation'. Xero inherited the Phoenix Flames Manipulation magic at age 5 after harsh training with his father, but at that same year his entire family was killed by members of a dark guild. Xero hardly escaped with out the help of the Sakuraba family pet a real live Phoenix(the phoenix location is currently unknown but tends to watch over xero from a far distance.). After that Xero wanted revenge was going slowly to darkness...Inorder to survive the harsh world Xero would had to live on his own in the east Forest.He want to kill the dark guild member with all his heart but all of that change in the next 3 year Xero was 8 and he was training like crazy and looking for a place to stay in when he stumble upon a egg and after those harsh years Xero was kinda happy and he took care of the egg. 2 years later the egg hatch it to a baby phoenix. Xero named his pet Phoenix Burn. Because of Burn Xero was no long in rage these 2 wander around looking for a home/family until 5 years later Xero heard about the story of Fairy Tail. After hearing those stories Xero had obtain a life long dream on becoming a hero so no one would be in pain like he did. It took Xero awhile but he joined Fairy Tail. Magic and Abilities Tier 1- Fire Bullets:User creates a sphere of fire around his fist, from which a number of small, yet destructive flame orbs are fired towards the target at high speed. Tier 1- Fire Fist: engulf the user fist on fire that increases the user punches Tier 1- Fire feet: engulf the user feet on fire that increases the user kicks Tier 3-Pyrokinesis: user has the ability to control all the fire in the area around him even other people fire magic if Xero is able to control it Tier 15 - Flame body: just like lightning body but a fire version it basically ignite the user in flames Tier 5-20 - Helios Heavenly Phoenix art:a Advance version of Phoenix flames manipulation/fighting style, Makes a stronger version of the user attacks. in order to fully master the Helios heavenly Phoenix art the user must be Tier 20 Tier 10 - Phoenix Flames Secret Art Tier 3 - Fire stream Tier 2-4 - Jet propulsion: Most people from the Sakuraba Family are able to conjure huge amounts of flame to propel themselves at high speeds on the ground or through the air. Tier ?-Enhanced Smell: begin alone in east forest when he was young Xero obtain the abilitie of great sence of smell in order to hunt for food ''Phoenix Flames Manipulation Magic(フェニックス炎操作マジックFenikkusu-en sōsa 'majikku) This is the type of fire magic Xero Family uses. The fire can be channel to any size or shape it also can be use for healing and for support magic like for example fire speed boost . This magic was used to help one another. It was Frounded by Xero grandfather Gonard Sakuraba and a ancient Pheonix . By Studing the Ancient Bird Gonard was able to figure out how manipulate fire like a true Phoenix. *''Phoenix whips slash'': flames shape as Whips around the user arms that makes the user do multi attacks *''Phoenix flame kunai'': Summons a bunch of Kunai that are made out of fire and fires them at the users opponent(s) Phoenix Flames attack 002.png|'Phoenix Flames Spiraling Fist Smash' Phoenix Flames attack 001.png|'Phoenix Flame Kuani' *''Phoenix crushing flaming Barrage'':the user hands ignited with a large flame and hits their opponent with a barrage of attack *Phoenix Flame Spiraling Fist Smash: The user jumps up in the air and does a spinning fire punch 'Phoenix Flames Secret Art:' *Heroic Path: Phoenix Flames Dragon head fist: The user left and right fist is ignited on Dragon Head shaped fire *Demonic Path: Phoenix Flames Scythe: The user creates a Scythe made out of fire *Heroic Path: Phoenix Flames Blades: The user creates two twin katana made out of fire 'Helios Heavenly Phoenix art:' 'Others:' Phoenix Flames Fireworks Phoenix Flames wall Equipments Magic Headphones the Phoenix Model v.8 ''- are a type of Magical item that stores ' ' ' '''music inside its Magical Database, allowing the user to listen to it as he/she wishes. ''Hero Blade- A sword made out of a metal called ''Celestial Bronze. 'Celestial Bronze is metal from the 'Celestial spirit world. It was passed down to Xero from his mother side of the family. '''''Phoenix Blade- A katana made out of a fire proof metal. This is one of the rare blade that the Sakuraba Family uses. Relationships *Densetsu Taenos: Xero first friend in the guild and later found out that he is Xero long lost cousin. *Quess Rinswilde: Xero second friend in the guild when they met Xero tried to ask her to join his team. *Michael Blackstar : Friend/Team member. *Elrick Blade: Friend/Team member. *Solis Lune: is the person that Xero used to fears. *'Ishimaru': Former guild mate that gave Xero a new attack Phoenix Flames whips slash. *Loralai Welkin: a real friendy mage of fairy tail that Xero met awhile back. *Felix Xhanari: a emotionally unstable Mysterious powerful purple fire mage that bumped into Xero. *James Darksoul: Defeated him in battle. Now a member of FairyTail Quotes "If you want to be a true Fairy Tail wizard, you have to let go of the fear." -Xero would say to himself to control his fear. "It takes an idiot to do cool things" -Xero said it to Michael. "My dream is to be a hero" -Xero dream that he let the whole world know. "What is your dream?" Xero would say to people he just met. "You bastard!" -Xero would say in a battle. "My Heroic masterpieces" -Xero would say while cooking some fish for a contest. "I'm gonna surpass you one day." Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Fairy Tail Category:Help Category:Pro Tips